Dreamlover
by PandorasHollow
Summary: JJ fluff all the wayOneparter


**A/N: **This story is "unbetaed"  
English is not my first language - I'm sure there are some grammar mistakes

**

* * *

****Dreamlover **

_- I need a lover to give me  
the kind fo love that will last always  
I need somebody uplifitng  
to take me away -_

It took me a while to understand that Luke's the one. In truth in took me a few years to recognize what or better **who** was right in front of me. But better late than never, right?  
However I'm glad and happy that I realized that it's him and that his love will last forever.

_- I want a lover who knows me  
who understands how I feel inside  
someone to comfort and hold me  
through the long lonely nights -_

Somehow he has always known me. I don't know how or when he changed from the grumpy-diner-owner-with-great-coffee to one of my best friends. I don't know when he became a constant in my life. The only thing I know is that he was always there when I needed someone. After a while it became clear that I never needed someone but that I often needed him. Only now when remembering our shared past do I understand that.

Luke was always there for me. When I had fights with Rory or Sookie or my parents, when I had the famous "meltdown in the park", when Chris left – once again, when I had problems at the inn, when my dad was in the hospital. I still remember that night clearly. It started with anger at my mother and ended with relief because of my dad's recovery. I was so glad that Luke was there. He stayed there for me, pushing his own discomfort aside to comfort me. Some of my boyfriends wouldn't have done that. Jason didn't even try to be there for me when Trix died. He just made up excuses and left. I should have known sooner that I never really loved Jason.

_- I don't want another pretender  
to disillusion me one more time  
whispering words of forever  
playing with my mind -_

If I ever was together with a pretender that would be Christopher. When he came the first time to Stars Hollow he lied about his job, his life in California. He pretended to be doing great. I have to admit that I was a bit disappointed when I learned the truth. I can't deny that there was always a part of me that wished Chris and I would end up together. After all he is Rory's father and the first boy a truly loved.

Christoper wanted to make me believe that he had changed for Rory and for me, that he was ready to be a family. But he wasn't ready. Chris never changed for us. He only changed for her. Sherrie. It was hard to hear him say that he had found somebody he was willing to change for.

When he started to spend more time with us after Rory's accident all the old feelings I had for him reappeared. I don't know exactly why I gave us another chance. I guess I really wanted to know for sure if he was the one person I was meant to be with. Sherrie's pregnancy was sign enough that I was not supposed to spend my life with Christopher.

_- I need someone to hold on to  
the kind of love that won't fly away  
I just want someone to belong to  
everyday...of my life...always -_

Luke was always the one I could hold on to. No matter what I needed...a person to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, someone to repair things for me, to give me coffee and even money to support my dream of an own inn.  
It was always Luke. And I want him to be here with me for the rest of my life. I want to wake up with him in the same bed everyday, to hold his hand when we are in the movie theatre, to argue over the grocery list or the TV remote. I want everyone to know that I'm happy and in love and that for the first time in my life I don't want to run away.  
I - Lorelai Gilmore - am not afraid anymore.

Now sitting here on the couch in soon-to-be-our-home and looking at him, how peacefully he sleeps with his head in my lap, I can't help but grin widely at my happiness.

Sometimes I still can't believe that he loves me, that I love him.  
It's hard to believe that I finally found the one person I've always been looking for.

But the hardest thing to believe is that my feelings for this man are described in a Mariah Carey song.

_- I wanna share forever with you baby - _

_FIN_


End file.
